1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self contained, automatic stove top fire extinguisher, specifically to a more efficient method for isolating, containing, extinguishing and rendering a stove top fire incapable of re-igniting. This invention also utilizes a unique and precise method for extinguishing the stove top fire, that is normally grease.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, stove top fire extinguishers have used a chemical dispersal method that has lacked the ability to isolate a fire or confine it. The general chemical dispersal method is a less precise method. In the self contained units, the chemical dispersal method also has a limited amount of material to disperse.
Several prior U.S. patents use the vent hood mounted method for the installation of their apparatus. Most of these methods deliver a fire retardant chemical outside the boundary of the actual fire. It has been brought to mention in previous patents that the dispersal method increases the chances of “splashing” the burning grease, thereby spreading the flammable materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,461 B1 to Stager
Disadvantages
1. Irregular dispersal method or possible clogging of nozzles.
2. No isolation or containment of a grease fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,760 to Tabor. Jr.
Disadvantages
1. Possible clogging of spray nozzles or nozzle covers with cooking grease.
2. Complex installation required.
3. No isolation or containment of a grease fire.
Electrical supply required for fire suppressor to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,567 to Speer
Disadvantages
1. Must be manually applied to a grease fire.
2. No audible alarm
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,485 and 4,834,188 to Silverman
Disadvantages
1. Unit is not self contained.
2. Complex installation required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,443 to Dockery
Disadvantages
1. Complex installation required.
2. Electrical supply required for fire suppressor to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,837 to Freedman
Disadvantages
1. Extensive installation process requiring considerable space within hood.
2. Lack of complete isolation of fire.
3. Limited supply of retardant to disperse; possible re-ignition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,638 to Jones
Disadvantages
1. Release of inert gas is not confined to targeted area to maintain fire suppression allowing for possible re-ignition of fire.
2. Electrical supply required for fire suppressor to function.